supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Daai Daeng Cup (Bangkok)
The 2019 Daai Daeng Cup is scheduled to be held in Bangkok, Thailand from August 4-11, 2019. Tournament The Daai Daeng Cup in Bangkok's format is the same as the WTA Elite Trophy, with IndyCar drivers finishing 1st to 10th in the points standings entering the 2019 ABC Supply 500 qualifying for the tournament. The wildcard entrant had to be of Thai origin, or born in Thailand. In the 2019 Daai Daeng Cup in Bangkok, groups are representing La-ongmanee and Saderd, the two wildcard applicants when the event was announced. IndyCar seeded La-ongmanee above Saderd, as Saderd's lackluster racing can't pass La-ongmanee in the points standings before Pocono. IndyCar's draw was announced during Abomasnow's Daai Daeng watch ceremony of the first episode, which also announced the August 25 Celebrity Family Feud seedings. Qualified players Josef Newgarden qualified after being 1st in the points standings entering the 2019 Iowa 300. Newgarden started 2019 at the Roar Before the 24, where he was defeated by Metagross in the quarterfinals. Alexander Rossi qualified after being 2nd in the points standings entering the 2019 Iowa 300. Rossi started his 2019 year at the Roar Before the 24, where he was defeated by Scott Dixon in straight sets. Simon Pagenaud qualified after being third in the top ten in the final points standings entering the 2019 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio. Just days after retiring in the 2019 Indianapolis Open in his semifinal match against Jirayu La-ongmanee, Pagenaud notably won both the IndyCar Grand Prix and the Indianapolis 500. Scott Dixon qualified after being fourth in the top ten in the final points standings entering the 2019 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio. Dixon scored his first 2019 win at the second race of the 2019 Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit. Will Power qualified after being fifth in the top ten in the final points standings entering the 2019 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio. Takuma Sato qualified after being sixth in the top ten in the final points standings entering the 2019 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio. Sato made the quarterfinals of Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown, where he lost to his 2017 teammate Ryan Hunter-Reay. Also, Sato reached the fourth round in Brooklyn Decker and Andy Roddick vs. Bobby Bones and Tara Lipinski vs. Johnny Weir, losing to top seed Beartic. Ryan Hunter-Reay qualified after finishing inside the top ten at the 2019 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio. He qualified as sixth in the points entering Pocono, as the driver behind Hunter-Reay in the points standings entering Mid-Ohio, Jirayu La-ongmanee, was being lapped by the leader Dixon and had to pit late in the race. Graham Rahal qualified after finishing ninth at the 2019 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio. Rahal made the semifinals in Brooklyn Decker and Andy Roddick vs. Bobby Bones and Tara Lipinski vs. Johnny Weir, where he was defeated by his RLLR teammate Jirayu La-ongmanee. Felix Rosenqvist qualified after finishing second at the 2019 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio. It looked like Rosenqvist won Mid-Ohio, but came close to his first IndyCar race win and his teammate Dixon won instead. James Hinchcliffe qualified despite being 10th entering Pocono and finishing just ahead of his teammate Volcarona at Mid-Ohio, in 22nd. Jirayu La-ongmanee qualified as a wildcard recipient, being a native of Bangkok. La-ongmanee started the year at the Roar Before the 24, where he defeated Scott Dixon to win the title. He did it again at the 24 Hours of Daytona, defeating Ueli Kestenholz. Pee Saderd qualified as a wildcard recipient, being a native of Khon Kaen. Saderd won the title at the Math Open, and in The Chainsmokers vs. 5 Seconds of Summer and Boris Kodjoe and Nicole Ari Parker vs. Roselyn Sanchez and Eric Winter. Saderd qualified despite his lackluster driving in oval races, where he finishes at least two laps down to the winner. Most of Saderd's losses before the Daai Daeng Cup were at Jirayu La-ongmanee's hands. Champions Singles * Jirayu La-ongmanee def. Will Power, 6–1, 6–0 Trivia Category:2019 in Thailand Category:2019 in television Category:2019 in tennis